Fate of the Unknown
by grawrTM
Summary: Mathias is now Dracula and attacks the Church while the Leon Belmont is out of the country, leaving his wife and two children alone. When Alexander is taken to fight Dracula for eleven years, he's defeated by said vampire. Only one person can save Alex.


**Fate of the Unknown**

**Prologue**

_"This is news from the Priestess._

_"The Lord of Darkness is back. He threatens the human race._

_"The Knight of the Church, the first of the Hunting Clan, is out of the country._

_"We must find the next Knight, one of the Hunting Clan's flesh._

_"We must hurry._

_"There is no time."_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a sunny day. A mother led her two twin children out of their small cottage to collect fruits and vegetables in the forest. The mother was in her twenties, and she had long, wavy brunette hair and hazel eyes. She had on a white dress with a blue apron. She held a huge basket in one hand, and one of her children's hands with the other.

The two children were fraternal twins, about four years old. The eldest, a boy, was the one holding his mother's hand. He had shaggy blond hair and hazel eyes, like his mother. He looked more like his father, however, with the blond hair and lean body. He was smiling, holding a basket like his mother, but it was smaller. He wore a white tunic and brown pants.

The younger twin, a girl, was walking next to her brother, also holding a basket. She had short messy brown hair and blue gray eyes. She was a little bit tall of her age, towering over her brother, but she was still small. She was looking around the forest as they walked, too out of it to pay attention to what her mother was talking to her about.

"Anna, did you hear me?"

"Oh…I'm sorry, Mother, I didn't hear you," she replied in a quiet tone.

"I asked if you were okay. You look a little pale and off lately."

"Oh…I'm fine, Mother, honestly."

"Okay…" She continued walking with the twins silently. The older twin, Alexander, poked Anna's side.

"Maybe we'll get to see the Dragon! Or maybe a Cyclops!" he exclaimed to his sister excitedly. He loved seeing all of the magical creatures that existed in the world.

"Maybe…" she replied. She wasn't too eager to be attacked by the Dragon, or the Cyclops.

The mother stopped. She heard a branch break. She turned around to see what it was.

"Who's there?"

A few men dressed in steel armor walked out. Their faces were shielded by their helmets. They were knights. The Crosses emblazoned on their chests proved that they worked for the Church.

The same one that the father of the twin's wore when he left for battle.

"Miss Hope Belmont, we need you to stand down," one of the men said. Hope Belmont's eyes widened. "No, you cannot take him! He's not ready!"

One of the knights grabbed Hope and kept her in a grip so she could not collect her son. She cried out and tried to reach out toward her children. One of the other soldiers grabbed Alexander by his arms and pulled him up to balance him on his shoulder. Alexander pounded his fists against the knight's back.

"Lemme go! Let me go!!!" he screamed, but the knight did not listen. He started to carry the young boy off with the rest of the knights.

Hope escaped from the other man's clutches and ran after the rest of the nights. "Alexander! Give him back, please!"

The man that held her grabbed her again and hit her neck pressure point, knocking her out instantly. Anna was frozen for a few moments, but snapped out of it and ran after her brother.

She was so close to being able to grab his hand and yank him away, but one of the knights saw this, and pushed her hard and rough away. She flew back, her head hitting the tree hard. She fell, bleeding.

Alexander cried out for both his mother and his sister. But nothing could be done.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Twelve years later…_

_The clash of swords was audible from about a mile away. The sun was hot, and the men were sweating from under their armor. It was the Church vs. The Daywalkers, and both sides were intimidated by each other. This was a battle of the death, and it would change the fate of the human race, depending on who would win._

_The leaders of the two forces were in hectic combat with each other, one with a sword, and another with the legendary whip. The human was winning by a landslide. The Lord of Darkness close to defeat._

"_You've lost, Demon Lord. Give up now," a thick and heavy voice emerged from the helmet that the human wore, along with the Cross armor of the Church. _

_The Lord chuckled darkly at the teenage-yet-capable knight. "Tis not over yet," and suddenly the young knight was surrounded by knights of the Lord's company. They closed him in._

_The battle lasted another hour. The Church lost. Nothing was left of their leader except a Cross on a chain._


End file.
